


Golden Blood

by queenofliterature



Series: Tumblr Requests [5]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Soft Legend, Swearing, Tumblr Prompt, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24728035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofliterature/pseuds/queenofliterature
Summary: Legend finds out some dark secrets about Hyrule's land.
Relationships: Hyrule & Legend (Linked Universe)
Series: Tumblr Requests [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757350
Comments: 5
Kudos: 166





	Golden Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @anantisocialpeopleperson for requesting some bonding between some of the LU boys!  
> Warning: Some descriptions of a panic attack.  
> Tumblr: queenof-literature

It turns out, getting chucked through a portal in the middle of the night and getting separated from the rest of the group was a shitty way to start a morning. Luckily, Legend found Hyrule only a short distance from where he ended up. He had no idea if the others were separated too, or where they were, but apparently this was Hyrule’s Hyrule. Thankfully, the group had come up with a plan for if they ever got separated. Ask directions for the nearest town and meet there. And if that didn’t work, they each set a destination for them to meet up near the center of their land. Legend couldn’t remember Hyrule’s set destination, but Legend was content to simply follow him to the nearest town where they would hopefully find the other Links. Or better yet, maybe their new addition, Wild, would light something on fire and they could find the group that way. 

It wasn’t all bad. He was at least stuck with Hyrule which was a small bright side. Not that he’d ever admit it, but he enjoyed the younger’s company. It was nice to simply walk along the beaten path with comfortable silence instead of forced conversation. Legend shuddered to think what would happen if he were stuck with Warriors instead. Although, Hyrule seemed slightly nervous for some reason. Not enough to appear so on the outside to others, but enough to set off small alarms in Legend’s head. He had always been observant. He wouldn’t confront Hyrule quite yet, he would simply be alert. 

A rustle in the trees cut off any thoughts he was musing on and caused him to draw his sword instantly. Looking over at his companion, Hyrule had drawn his sword as well with a look of grim determination. Hopefully they would be lucky and it was Wolfie coming to lead them to their group. 

They weren’t lucky.

A lean woman leaped from the bushes, knocking Legend back against a tree. Pain shot up his spine as his head snapped back against the harsh bark. Everything went black for a second, and Legend distantly accepted he most likely had a minor concussion. Shit. Where was Hyrule? 

Legend forced himself up from where he was slumped against the tree, only to see Hyrule pinned by the woman, completely restrained. Upon closer inspection, this wasn’t a woman. Her face was shriveled and seemed drained of any blood, eyes a deep red, and fingernails disgustingly thick and as long as Legend’s hand. 

Hyrule continued to struggle against the grip of the horrifying monster above him. 

“Oh come now little hero.” The monster purred, dragging along her fingers across Hyrule’s cheek. “Does your little companion know of your blood? You know we’ll do anything to get it.” Hyrule’s cheek began to bleed, much to the delight of the monster above him. Hyrule’s expression was full of anger and defiance, and Legend was proud as shit. Legend began to stand , making as little noise as possible. If the monster detected him, she could kill the hero underneath her without another thought, purely out of spite. Legend had no idea what she was capable of. 

“Get off of me!” Hyrule snarled, reaching desperately for his sword, strewn across the ground inches from his reach. 

“No, little hero.” The monster licked her lips as Hyrule’s blood slowly gushed down his cheek. “Would your companions still care? If they knew what you were to us? How much danger they’re in with you around? No matter now. With you here, he’ll rise again.” The woman’s long forked tongue slipped out and licked Hyrule’s cheek. That, combined with her words was the last fucking straw. 

Legend chucked his sword into the monster’s back, causing her to screech in pain. Hyrule took the distraction and launched to the side, fingers finally able to grasp his sword. Hyrule swung directly up, cutting through the monster's skin once more. The monster wailed as blood poured from her wounds. Hyrule quickly stabbed her through the chest, finishing the battle quickly and removing all traces of her. It should have been all of it, there was no body and no blood. But Hyrule still felt the hand on his cheek, still felt the disgusting tongue. He didn’t notice how his breathing sped up or how Legend turned to congratulate him on his impressive swordsmanship. All he felt were the touches of the monster, all he heard were her taunts. Goddamn it, he had to get himself together. It was just a monster. The group dealt with them almost everyday. 

He barely even recognized Legend was trying to talk to him, it was only her and monsters of the past. 

‘You’ll die, the blood will leave your body.’

‘I can’t wait to see your eyes dull as our master rises once again.’

‘Your blood for our master.’

‘Hyrule’

‘You’ll die a failure.’

‘Weaklings like you won’t belong in his world forged from your blood.’

‘Hyrule’ 

‘You’re a danger to them.’

“Hyrule!” Dull eyes snapped back to life at Legend’s harsh call. Oh no, the monster told him. He knew. He’ll tell the rest of them. 

“Hyrule, you gotta calm down. Can I touch you?” Hyrule nodded without thinking, if Legend hits him Hyrule wouldn’t know what he’d do. He was pathetic right now, tears streaming down his bloodied cheek. 

Legend didn’t know what to do. Hyrule was panicking and he didn’t know why. Probably what the she-devil said. He kept calling Hyrule’s name but he simply wouldn’t respond, like he couldn’t hear him. Legend had panicked like this before, all the heroes had, but some liked to be touched and comforted and others didn’t. 

“Hyrule!” Legend watched as Hyrule’s eyes finally flickered up, not quite meeting Legend’s. “Can I touch you?” Legend asked as gently as he could. Hyrule simply nodded, and Legend pulled him into a loose hug, gentle enough that he could escape if he wanted to. When Hyrule relaxed slightly, Legend tightened his hold. Hyrule curled up in the embrace and continued to try to hold back tears that simply wanted to keep flowing. “Don’t be embarrassed about crying.” Legend muttered awkwardly. He really sucked at this whole comfort thing. He just thought about what Warriors would do with Wind. Ugh. He never thought he would be looking to that asshole for an example. 

“Something tells me it’s more complicated than just that weird ass monster just now. Yeah?” Legend asked softly, feeling Hyrule simply nod his head against his shoulder. Yeah… that’s what Legend figured. He hesitantly reached his hand up to run through Hyrule’s brown locks. That’s what Warriors did when Wind was homesick, right? His hand slowly carded through the other’s hair, and the small boy relaxed further into him. Thank Hylia. Maybe Legend would be able to get through this without messing it up too bad. Hyrule’s tears seemed to flow more, but he barely made a sound. He seemed instinctually determined to cry as silently as possible, and Legend didn’t really want to know why that had become natural to the brunette. 

“Do you - um - want to talk about it?” Legend wanted to slap his own forehead. Where was Time when you need him?  
“I’m sorry.” Hyrule spoke quietly, voice cracking slightly. He shouldn’t be crying here, there could be more monsters near, but Legend’s embrace was warm in a way Hyrule wasn’t used to, but loved all the same. 

“You have nothing to be sorry for.” Legend refuted strongly. Hyrule shook his head.

“You’re all in danger here. What if the rest are in danger-” Hyrule’s voice cut off again with another small sob. He needed to get himself together. 

“We’re in danger in every Hyrule.” Legend stated dryly, and Hyrule almost laughed. He just wanted to laugh this off and continue on, but not telling Legend could prove dangerous for them. 

“They need my blood. My blood is the key to Ganon’s return.” Hyrule burrowed further into Legend’s embrace further before he was inevitably shoved away. No one wanted him, he was dangerous and people somehow knew. They always knew. He just wanted more of this before it happened. This was nice. 

Legend was honestly a little shocked. He had heard of sacrifices being made in the name of Ganon, but he had never heard that he required the sacrifice of the hero to resurrect him. Hylia, is that why Hyrule lived in a cave? Anger boiled within him. Would he ever be free of monsters coming for his blood? You know what, fuck Hylia. If she would try to make Hyrule go back to his Hyrule when this was all over, alone, only to deal with this for the rest of his life… Legend would punch her straight in the holy face for all he cared. He could come back to Legend’s Hyrule with him or something. Maybe he could go to Wild’s Hyrule, those two seemed to enjoy each other’s company. Fuck the timeline. They’d figure it out whether Hylia liked it or not. But that was a future problem. 

“Damn, Kid. That sucks.” Legend was screaming at himself. ‘That sucks’? What the hell was wrong with him? Thankfully Hyrule giggled a little, making Legend relax a little. “Don’t apologize for something that’s out of your control. It’s not your fault some psychotic monsters are after you. You’re a part of a group now, we got your back. Ya know, as soon as we find them.” Legend finished awkwardly. Hyrule nodded into his shoulder, his grip still tight. He didn’t seem to want to let go, and Legend wanted to be any source of comfort he could, but they had to make it to the nearest town before dark. Hopefully the others would be there.

“Thanks Legend. Please don’t tell the others yet?” Maybe he was being selfish asking that of Legend, but he wanted to tell them when they were in a different Hyrule. It seemed less real that way. 

“No problem kid.” Legend smirked as Hyrule pulled back, cheeks flushed red from embarrassment at how much he had lost himself. 

“Umm… Sorry.” Hyrule stuttered out while looking at Legend’s tunic. Legend looked down to his slightly wet and blood stained tunic and scoffed.

“Like there haven't been worse things I’ve had to wash out.” Legend rolled his eyes and Hyrule shoved him lightly. 

“Thanks again, Legend.” Hyrule rubbed the back of his neck. Legend playfully punched his shoulder. 

“No problem ‘Rule.” Legend pretended not to notice as Hyrule beamed at the simple nickname. “Let’s find those other jackasses shall we?” Legend joked as Hyrule led him to the nearest town. If Hyrule noticed Legend’s hand on his sword more often, he didn't call him out on it.


End file.
